it all happened so fast PART2
by asassin of the savior
Summary: this is a sequel to my one shot it all happened so fast percy misses nico and nicos helping leo after a fight with jason, whats going to happen? boyXboy lots of lemon don't like? don't read! minor cussing rated M just to be safe R&R please! enjoy humans!


**Hey humans it's the sequel I got a request for more so here it is! This is so much easier to write than bleach! Well thank you to those who voted and those who reviewed! Special shout out to ****TsukinArchangel**** for encouraging me and I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

I was walking around camp one afternoon in fact it was the afternoon after Nico and I came out. Even though it got awkward afterwards because everyone already knew. I was deep in thought about this when a blonde ran up and fell into pace with me.

"Hey!"Annabeth to me with a smile.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her, we were best friends but it felt like we hadn't talked in ages.

"Nothing much, Piper and I are going to a movie tonight. So, how is it being 'out' to everyone? "She asked with a smirk.

"Great, that reminds me, have you seen Nico? He kid of disappeared after lunch. "I asked her mainly to have something to talk about.

"Yeah, he's with Leo." She said off-handedly.

"WHY!?" I asked a little upset by the fact that my boyfriend was hanging out with another guy.

Don't get your jock strap in a twist seaweed brain, Nico's just comforting him because him and Jason had a fight."Annabeth said to calm me.

"Crap! Gotta go or I'll be late for the movie." She said as she ran off towards half-blood hill where there was an impatient piper waiting for her. As soon as she was out of sight I bolted towards the Hephaestus cabin, I was going to help Nico with Leo, gods knows he could be a handful.

I walked into the Hephaestus cabin to an unexpected sight. Leo, sitting up against Nico, crying his eyes out.

"hey." I said quietly while sitting on the other side of Leo.

"Hey." Leo replied sitting up a little and whipping his eyes.

"I heard what happened?" I asked rubbing the tiny Latino's back.

"He got angry because I was helping Leo build a contraption so now he thinks Leo's cheating." Nico said for him after the head of cabin 9 burst into tears once again.

"Well, I'll go talk to him, he doesn't know about us yet, it's probably a misunderstanding." I said as I stood up to leave.

"Thanks Perce." Leo said once he had calmed down.

"No problem, you two look great together." I said and they did but my main reason to go was to tell Jason the he needed to cool his jets, no matter what he thought, Nico was mine and it was going to stay that way. I left the Hephaestus cabin and made my way to the Zeus cabin, and I could truly _feel_ the pure electricity in the air.

"Hey dude." I said as I walked into the Zeus cabin just as the air calmed.

"Hey."Jason responded through clenched teeth with a questioning look and I realized what he was asking.

"Yeah, I heard." I confirmed for him.

"I just can't believe him you know?!" he asked as he started pacing the room

"Dude, I have to tell you something." I said looking down at my feet.

"What is it man?" he asked walking up to me.

"Leo isn't cheating on you." I told him.

'I want to believe that Perce, I really do, but that little bitch he was with has got to be gay and, I'm not saying I don't trust Leo, but I definitely don't trust Nico." He finished and looked up at me then took a step back.

"Listen, first thing's first, don't ever call Nico a bitch, second, you can trust Nico, and third before you ask how it's because Nico and I are dating and we are extremely exclusive." I finished with a raised eyebrow, jutted out hip and crossed arms pose which made Jason laugh before he realized what I had said.

"Wait, you? Nico? Since when?" he asked in a panic.

"Almost a year now, but we told everyone this morning even though they pretty n=much already knew the whole story." I said with a shrug.

"So wait you're saying Nico was literally only helping Leo with his tinkering?!" he asked and I shook my head as he bolted out the door towards cabin 9 and myself following him. Jason and I burst through the door and walked straight over to our boyfriends.

"Firebug, I am _so_ sorry. Percy just told me about him and Nico and well, it doesn't matter, I should have trusted you, and it's all my fault, will you please forgive me?" he asked Leo who was sitting on the bed while Jason was on his knees in front of him.

"Well, you're right," Leo said whipping his eyes, "You should have trusted me, but yes I forgive you and you being so jealous about me just proves how much I mean to you, I love you sparky." He said leaning down to kiss Jason.

"I love you too, firebug." Jason said, kissing him back.

"AWWWWWWW!" Nico and I said at the same time as Leo slid down into Jason's lap and they stopped kissing long enough to glare at us.

"Ok, ok, we're gone." Nico said grabbing my wrist and leading me out of the cabin.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked Nico as I laced my fingers with his.

"We could go practice with Annabeth and Piper?" Nico suggested.

"They went into the city to see a movie." I stated.

'Pick strawberries with the satyrs?" he asked.

"First day of school, they've all been shipped out." I reminded him.

"So what we are gonna go?" he asked me.

"Well, I have an idea, but you might object." I told _my_ Nico.

"What is it?" he asked curiously. I didn't waste a second. I picked him up and ran towards the lake as fast as I could and took a flying leap off the dock making sure we were both dry. Nico started freaking out because he thought I was trying to drown him.

"Breath Death head!" I told him when he started turning purple and he took a large gasp of air.

"The hell seaweed brain?!" he shouted making sure not to let go of me.

"I told you that you'd object." I reminded him.

"Fine, but what do we do now?" he asked me.

"This." I said before I kissed him passionately, I was so lucky to have Nico_ my _Nico. Also might I add?

"BEST UNDERWATER KISS EVER!" we said in unison as we separated for air, and indeed it was.

* * *

**Thanx so much or reading and I hope you enjoyed it if you haven't read the prequel to this please do! Thanks for reading and review!**

Paste your document here...


End file.
